The Forgotten Secret
by iwritesinsnottragediesxx
Summary: Kill them,kill them, the words ring in Inuyasha's head.Vengance can be bitterly tasted in this mixture of confusion,hatred and murder.Someone's after Inuyasha and they won't stop until he is dead...in this story a dark forgotten secret has been uncovered
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys, sorry about my last story- I sorta left it undone there, but I really lost interest in it and I don't think you'd wanna read a story where the author doesn't have any interest in. I'll just tell you the jist of what happens in the end. Basically, the reason why Kagome fell for Kouga in the first place was because Kouga tricked Kagome by staying in the bushes with him, and he forcefully ingested a "love potion" into her, making her all of a sudden fall madly in love with him. For a while she fell unconscious and in that time, Kouga ran to where Inuyasha was sleeping in the hut and ingested estrogen into him- making him act all gay and feminine. That was Kouga's plot to try and get Kagome. Eventually Kagome finds Kouga's journal and sees that Kouga has been getting potions from an expert potion maker in a nearby village and finds out his secret. She goes to Inuyasha to tell him, but then as you know she gets caught by Kouga, brain washed and returns to him. Eventually Inuyasha goes after Kagome and saves her and la de da, Kagome tells Inuyasha everything and Kouga's screwed! Yay! Well this story I'm really hyped up about- so please R&R! 

**THE FORGOTTEN SECRET**

_Chapter one- a notice… _

"Stop it Kagome!" Inuyasha turned away from her in a bitterly angry voice. Kagome giggled hard, falling to the floor laughing at how fun it was to bother Inuyasha.

"Sorry Inuyasha I can't help but pull your ears, it's fun!" Kagome giggled.

"Ya well you can stop now, how would you like it if I pulled yours…" Inuyasha turned around grinning…

"Oh no you wouldn't…" Kagome said as she backed away…

"Wouldn't I…" Inuyasha snickered as he hurled forward and grabbed Kagome's ears.

And just like that the two of them dashed forward and began to chase each other in a so called game of "tag".

"When will they learn, " Sango sighed as she shook her head at their immaturity.

"I agree, I would have thought that Kagome had enough sense to not bother Inuyasha," Miroku answered.

"Oh will you come off it you two, they're just playing around…" Shippo giggled as he saw the two of them laughing away.

Inuyasha chased after Kagome, he knew he was much faster than her, but he slowed down his pace to a jog, just to make it more fun.

"Stop Inuyasha!" Kagome whined, half giggling.

"Oh don't think that will stop me!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped in her tracks- looking up ahead. Nearby on a hill was a lone dark figure staring down at them. She couldn't see quite clearly since it was dusk, but she could make out a tall, bulky figure. It was staring down on the both of them, totally ignoring the fact that Kagome was fully staring up at him. She could see small, beady eyes, glaring down at her, a chill went down her spine that made the hairs on her neck stand up. Something wasn't right here…

"Hey Inuyasha…." Kagome said as she turned around- but she was interrupted…

Inuyasha not quick enough to stop himself from Kagome's abrupt stop, tried to dig his heels into the ground, but couldn't and he ran head on into Kagome, falling right…on….top…of…her.

"Owwwww!" Kagome winced…

Inuyasha blushed severely; his whole body was right on top of Kagome's, his face in front of hers, and both he and her were panting heavily…

"Whoaa-a-a…what's going on here," a voice came from behind. Inuyasha turned his head to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo walking up the path.

"Seeing as you two are busy, I guess we'll have a chat with you guys later…"

ahem…" No…it's not what you think, stupid Kagome here just stopped out of no where, I couldn't stop myself…" Inuyasha blurted out as he quickly jumped back up.

"I know what you mean, " Miroku said as he winked to Inuyasha…"…couldn't stop yourself eh..?"

"HEY…what's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha yelled out in an outraged voice, as a heated discussion burst between them.

Kagome sighed and ignored the whole situation, she turned towards the hill to see if that figure was still there, but to her dismay, it had gone.

_I wonder who that could have been…._Kagome thought to herself.

----------------------------

It was night, and the warm summer breeze blew through the nearby forest. The leaves rustled in unison to the owls perched up on the trees. It was a peaceful night- yet something felt eerie.

Everyone was seated in Kaede's hut around the warmth of the fire. Kaede had gone out to help some nearby children who had fallen sick and she had left everyone a warm pot full of soup.

"…yuuuum," Kagome said as she grinned widely at Miroku who was pouring the steaming broth. He handed it over to her and then Inuyasha. Inuyasha being his usual self didn't notice that the stew was still hot, meaning that it would burn him, but as usual he quickly stuffed a spoon fool of it into his mouth…

"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he quickly dropped his stew on the floor due to his burning tongue, though funnily the stew fell on top of his lap as well, and it was quite a site really, to see Inuyasha running around the hut holding his right leg and tongue at the same time.

"…idiot…" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes and elegantly took a small sip of the stew.

"True say…" Sango answered back.

"HEY- what's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha hurled at Kagome, who was still quietly sipping her soup.

"What it's supposed to mean…" Kagome replied. Seeing as Kagome didn't want to get into a fight at the moment, she stared out the front window, showing the hill on which she had seen that lone figure earlier. She glanced back at Inuyasha, thinking who that person could have been….and looked back at it.

Though suddenly she saw the figure again. The same bulky figure standing on the hill with beady eyes glaring down at all of them from the hut. While Inuyasha was still jabbering on and yelling at Kagome, she was busy staring at the figure. His long hair swayed in unison to the wind…

"KAGOME!"

Kagome quickly turned her head in surprise, noticing that she hadn't heard a word that he had said.

"DID YOU EVEN HEAR ANYTHING I SAID!"

"…ya…." Kagome ignorantly, quickly turning to see if the figure was there, but once again, it had gone before she had gotten the chance to say anything.

Before Inuyasha could say another word, Kagome blurted out…" hey, did any of you guys see that person standing on the hill..."

Everyone turned to her, their brows furrowed in a questionable manner. "As a matter a fact, I noticed you were staring out randomly through the window and looked through to see what had caught your attention. I saw a tall figure just standing there, but before I could say anything the person was gone, "Sango replied.

"…I should go and check things out..." Inuyasha said in his manly, protective voice, "Who knows, it could be one of Naraku's demons."

"…I guess you're right. As a matter a fact I did see that person before when we were outside. They were on the same hill out there, just standing" Kagome replied as she pointed her figure towards the hill through the open window.

"I'll come with you Inuyasha, Sango, you take care of Kagome, we'll be back in a while, if we don't come back then come for us, "Miroku said as he got up and walked towards the opening of the door.

Suddenly as the both of them walked towards the door, they heard a loud knock on the heavy wooden door.

"…wonder who that could be at this time of night, "Inuyasha said suspiciously as he opened the it.

"….who is it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha in a fearful tone, not sure of what to expect.

"..No one, "Inuyasha said dumb founded. Though out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall, bulky figure swiftly run from the corner of his eye. "I'll be back, "he said as he ran out the door and after it.

He was getting closer, and he could see the slight shadow of the figure in the distance. Closer, and closer and closer, until Inuyasha was finally an arms length away from him, he reached out his hand to grab him, when suddenly; with a large poof he vanished. Gone.

"…huh?" Inuyasha said questioningly as he stopped abruptly into the emptiness that had just a second ago occupied a person. …._what ever, I'll just go back to the hut, as weird as it is, _he thought.

Inuyasha walked up towards the familiar hut, with the door wide open and the warm light of the fireplace glaring through it. He stepped in and abruptly said..." the funniest thing just happened…" but he was stopped short as he noticed that no body was listening to him. Instead they were all huddled over in a circle near the fire, all looking at something. Curiously wondering what it was, he walked over... "Whatcha' guys looking at," he said as he peered over Kagome's shoulder.

In her hand lay a weathered piece of parchment paper, with messy writing written in dark, black ink, on it was written…

_Inuyasha, _

_I have not forgotten. _

That's it for the first chap! Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R guys! It would help if you gave some feedback on it! thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two- The Vendor_

"He must die, he must die, he must die," a dark figure repeatedly murmured as it trudged through the dark, enchanted forest, pushing its way through the dense bushes. The night sky was not glimmering as it usually did, but instead, was clouded up with dark grey clouds that covered the cloudy history of the past….showing only darkness.

It trudged up towards a cleared patch nearby. In it lay a shadowy figure, huddled closely beside a small crackling fire. "Jengatsu (A/N- sorry, I'm not very good with Asian names so I just randomly made this up:P)…you have come," it said.

The small little man looked up with his beady little eyes. The fire reflected his patchy complexion and cracked yellow teeth as he made an attempted grin at the dark figure.

----------------------------------------------

"What the hell is this!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the paper from Kagome's hand. He blankly stared at the parchment paper, tracing the letters with his eyes again and again. Looking over every curve and dot made with the dark ink pen.

"I….I…don't know, "Kagome stuttered out loud in utter surprise as well.

"Is there something we don't know Inuyasha…something, someone you haven't told us about," Miroku said curiously as he eyed Inuyasha up and down.

"Not that I can think of…" he said in a confused tone as he scratched his head.

"Well something is fishy here, I mean, not just anybody would come and drop on a threatening note such as this on someone else's door," Sango replied.

"This is weird, just a while ago I saw someone out there…I chased them, but before I could see who they were, they just disappeared..." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe that could be the same person who left the note on the door..." Kagome answered.

"The chances are high, that could be a good suspect..." Miroku replied.

------------------------------------------

"Will it work," it said huddled up beside the little man.

"I am sure of it…remember, I am Jengatsu, master of the possessive arts," he said as he slowly mixed a large copper pot that lay on top of the fire.

"Now, for the last ingredient, but the most important," he said as he slowly fixed his gaze towards the dark figure eagerly.

"I know, I know what I have to do," it said as it slowly took out a knife from its back pocket. It quickly placed its hand over the pot and raised its knife high, the reflection of the moon could be seen glistening devishly in the background of it. With a quick swift of the knife, a deep cut was inlaid at the tip of its index finger. At first nothing happened, there was but a cut, but slowly, blood collected at the tip of the cut and one sole drop of blood dripped into the boiling mixture of the pot. The cut had been inlaid so precisely, so exactly in the right position, that only one drop would come out.

"Excellent," Jengatsu snickered evilly as he dissolved the blood into the mixture. Soon afterwards he picked up the pot and brought it over to a nearby rock, but it was no ordinary rock in it laid a deep engravement- that of which looked like a necklace. He slowly poured the silky black liquid into it, making sure not to spill a single drop.

When it had been filled Jengatsu stopped….quickly the liquid cooled and glistened into a solid black necklace. The most beautiful necklace ever made.

"There you have it my lord…just as you asked for it to be. "

"Excellent, " it snickered evilly…."you know what you have to do now…."

"Yes….I'm right on it, " Jengatsu smiled as he grabbed the necklace and quickly walked towards the thickness of the forest.

"I will not fail you my Lord…."

_I will make Inuyasha wish he were never alive….._(Jengatsu).

--------------------------------------

Morning had risen in the small village, but the sun had not. Instead it had been blocked by oncoming dark clouds that blocked its sacred beauty.

"Seems like it's going to rain," Kagome said as she walked outside of the hut looking upwards.

"I agree….I don't think it would be a very good idea to go shard hunting in this type of weather, " Miroku said as he walked out alongside her.

"Ya I guess you're right," Inuyasha said as he peered his dog head outside.

Both Miroku and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with surprise. Had he just denied wanting to go shard hunting?

"What! Just cuz I don't wanna go shard hunting doesn't mean I've gone crazy or something! I was just saying that we should look into yesterday's matters. Who knows how dangerous that person could be," Inuyasha replied.

Both Miroku and Kagome nodded in agreement.

Suddenly….

"Jewellery, get your jewellery here! Low prices- top quality!" An old vendor yelled out loud.

Everyone raised their heads in curiosity- it wasn't usual a vendor would come to the village- and usually it would be a pleasant surprise for all the villagers- it being a nice change to their daily routine.

Children ran out onto the street, calling out their mothers and fathers for them to bring money. Young women rushed out of their daily chores to see the elegant display of fine jewellery hanging off the stand and young men jumped up from their duties to see for anything interesting for their loved ones.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha- he could tell she wanted to see also very badly.

"Fine, go, but I'll come with you, " Inuyasha sighed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you!" Kagome giggled happily as she rushed over to see the elegant display.

"Wait up- don't get so excited, " Inuyasha yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

"Woooooooow," Kagome said as her eyes glistened with eagerness. "These are so beautiful".

She looked up at Inuyasha who was standing right beside her….she could tell even he was interested.

"Interested young lady..," the old vendor said as he walked over to the couple.

Kagome glanced over. The vendor was pretty old. His was hunched, his hair was balding and he had small beady eyes with broken yellow teeth and his complexion was patchy in many places. He looked more greedy than nice, but as soon as she heard his voice, her heart melted, he had to be nice!

"Why yes I am…" Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"Well then young lady I have just the thing for you. This has been newly made by me just the other day- it is made of the finest stones and gems and has been polished to perfection. It can be worn by either male or female- that's the beauty of it," he said as he held up a long black, silky looking necklace that glistened beautifully.

"Wow….what is it made of?"

"Black jade, one of the hardest rocks to find in the area if I may say so myself." (A/N sorry I don't know if there is such a thing as black jade or not, but I just randomly made this up as well..:P)

"….and it brings good luck and prosperity to those who wear it and are around that individual"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha eagerly…"can I have it?"

"Keh….I don't care, just hurry up, I have better things to do. " Inuyasha said as he shrugged and turned the other way around waiting.

"I'll take it!" Kagome squirmed happily as she quickly paid the money.

"Nice doing business with you, I'm sure that you'll have great prosperity and luck," the vendor smiled as he turned to tend to another customer.

Though inside his head he was gleaming with pride. He had done it- he had done it….the Lord will be so happy.

------------------------------------

Kagome twiddled the necklace in her hand as she lay across the wooden floor…thinking. She was thinking quit hard actually. She didn't really want to have this necklace for herself, quite frankly, she wanted to give it to Inuyasha…..

Inuyasha had noticed Kagome twiddling the necklace and it was annoying him. "What _is_ your problem, you got the necklace now wear it for goodness sakes!" He said in an annoyed voice.

Breaking her concentration, Kagome looked up suddenly. "Oh…sorry Inuyasha. See I was just thinking…I didn't really buy this necklace to wear myself… "

"What the hell…then who'd you buy it for…" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"You."

"Oh…well I don't want this stupid necklace- why the hell would I want it!"

Kagome looked up with hurt eyes, she couldn't believe that Inuyasha had said that. She had gotten him such a nice gift and now he was rejecting it!

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes, he couldn't take the pain that he saw in her them.

"Fine…I'll wear it," he said as he rolled his eyes. Slowly he took the necklace from the small hands of Kagome and placed it over himself. "See….I'm not that bad after all," he said as he smiled at her slowly.

"No Inuyasha you're not," Kagome smiled and said as she hugged him tightly.

-------------------------------------

Night had fallen over the quite village and all was silent. Everybody was peacefully fast asleep inside of Kaede's hut as they steadily breathed in the crisp night air.

Inuyasha on the other hand was struggling in his dreams. Sweat glistened off his forehead as he shook his head aggressively from side to side.

A dark voice echoed repeatedly in his head, again and again the same message played… he didn't know who was saying it or why they were saying it and he couldn't make it stop….but all it said was…

_Kill them Inuyasha, kill them…..I have not forgotten._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Loosing Control_

Sweat glistened off his forehead as he panted his breath heavily in and out. Inuyasha rose his body; it felt heavy, as if something was weighing him down. His heavy footsteps clunked across the wooden floor- _thud, thud, thud_. Finally the noise stopped, as he towered over a lone figure laying beside the warmth of the fire.

She breathed softly, her warm breath illuminating the rest of the room with her sweetness, her long black tresses covering her smooth face, and her glistening lips shining with the light of the fire…..Inuyasha stood over her, he raised his hand….and drew out his claws….

_Kill them Inuyasha…Kill them….._

Suddenly, Kagome yawned out loud……Inuyasha stood stock still in his position, daring not to move a joint.

_Kill them Inuyasha…kill them…._

Kagome opened her eyes steadily….she felt someone near her; she steadily opened the moist lids that lay upon her eyes, when suddenly she let out a loud scream…

"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched!

In front of her stood Inuyasha, half dressed without his kimono on and his eyes…his eyes were blood red….his face was expressionless…almost monotone- it showed no emotion, no feeling as to what he was about to do…

As soon as he heard Kagome's loud scream he snapped out of his trance. "Huh….what's going on…" Inuyasha pondered out loud….. all of a sudden he looked at his hand, which was outstretched towards a frightened Kagome…and his claws were out- ready to attack…

"What the hell was I doing…?" Inuyasha said confusingly as he looked up at Kagome.

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out loud in a semi scared tone.

_what was I doing…._(Inuyasha).

"What's going on here…what's all the commotion?" Miroku said as he lazily walked up towards the both of them, steadily rubbing his eyes to take away his sleepiness.

"..nothing…just the fact that Inuyasha was trying to kill me here!" Kagome yelled out sarcastically.

"Shut up! I didn't know what I was doing!" Inuyasha hurriedly said as he tried to make an excuse.

"What…Inuyasha…you tried to kill Inuyasha….?" Miroku looked at him with a surprised look, utter shock written on his face….

------------------------

"…damn that Inuyasha…." it said as it sat beside a small crackling fire. It impatiently tapped its finger on its shoulder to make up for its annoyance. It looked towards a nearby figure that lay sprawled across the floor. It got out of its comfortable position near the fire and walked up towards the dark figure….the small, tiny, fragile figure……_I feel like crushing it_ (It).

"..Jengatsu…?" it said as it looked down towards the small figure…

No answer, the small little man still was sound asleep in his own world.

"…JENGATSU!..." it roared out loud!

"…huh..!huh!...what happened…..kagome! where? huh!"….the little man yelled as it woke up suddenly.

It eyed Jengatsu up and down…"…kagome….why did you just say Kagome…were you dreaming about her or something?"

"..huh… what…Kagome….no! no…..just slip of my tongue or something…" Jengatsu said in an anxious voice.

"…ok…..well I don't want to know what's going on in your sick little mind….i need to ask you something first…"

"What is it my Lord..?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH YOUR PLAN? IT TOTALLY BACKFIRED!"

"What!" Jengatsu gasped...

"You heard me right….stupid Inuyasha snapped out of his trance in a quick second…I thought you said the necklace's possessive powers were so strong that nothing could take him out of his trance!"

"…but it _is_ master…you just didn't use it correctly….there were probably too many distractions…."

"Don't gimme those God damn excuses you pathetic little man…your plan failed…now you must have your punishment…I told you I don't like to be disappointed…"

"WAIT! wait master! ONE more chance- just give me one more chance…I will not disappoint you this time…I have….I have another plan…" Jengatsu stuttered frighteningly.

"Oh really….well tell it to me quickly you imbecile, I don't have all day…."

"Well…."

--------------------------------

"You tried to kill Kagome!" Sango yelled out in a shocked voice. By this time several minutes had passed by. And one by one, they all woke up to the loud voice of Kagome repeatedly "accusing" Inuyasha of trying to kill her.

"I **told** you, I wasn't trying to kill her…I just woke up and I was there with my claws out.."

"_Right_ and I'm supposed to believe that?" Kagome said as she crossed her arm and raised her brow.

"Well ya! I mean I'm not lying…" he replied.

"Hmm…..this _is_strange…I mean something like this has never happened to Inuyasha before. Say…do you think maybe Inuyasha was…possessed…?" Miroku asked questioningly looking at Inuyasha.

"How the hell am I supposed to know- do you think that I remembered what I was doing!"

"True say….did anything unusual happen that day that made you act this way…" Miroku asked again.

"No…nothing….Ahh guys don't take this so seriously…I was probably sleep walking….i mean I probably wanted to kill Kagome subconsciously or something…her being so annoying and all," Inuyasha snickered, smiling broadly at his supposed "smart" joke.

"HEY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome huffed out loud in an outraged voice.

Inuyasha crashed hard through the floor…once…twice…three times. Each time harder than the first. He lay unconscious on the floor from his hard beating.

"….calm down Kagome…I think Inuyasha has a point here…"

"…what!" Kagome yelled out loud, shocked with surprise.

Miroku giggled…" No Kagome san, do not fret. I do not mean it in that fashion. I'm just saying that maybe Inuyasha was sleepwalking. I don't think he knew what he was doing. I think this was all just a big misunderstanding."

"YA….there you go Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he painfully pushed himself off the now broken wooden floor that had cracked from his repeated "falls" on the ground.

"…I guess…but you have to admit…that was weird though…." Kagome said hesitantly.

"Just forget about it…look it's late…I think we should get back to our sleep. We don't want to be tired tomorrow morning," Miroku said as he yawned out loud. He walked backed to his space on the floor and gently laid himself back towards the fire.

And with that, not thinking twice about the situation, all of them went back to sleep.

----------------------------

Morning had risen once again in the small little village. And thankfully so had the sun. It was a bright and shiny day, with a clear sky and glistening clouds spotted across its horizon. Kagome and the rest of them were lazily leaning against the nearby enchanted tree. Eagerly eating their hot lunch which Kaede had made especially for them.

The soft warm soup trickled down Inuyasha's throat as he chewed eagerly on the tender vegetables and succulent meat, absorbing all the flavour he could get out of it. He shifted his view towards Kagome. She did look beautiful today he thought. Her dark hair danced to the soft melodic rhythm of the wind, and her delicious lips were moist from the broth. Her dark brown eyes glistening with the beautiful reflection of the sun as she sat gazing into the distance.

Suddenly Kagome changed her view to Inuyasha, as she had noticed he was staring at her. Though he quickly turned his head, trying not to show that he had just looked at her. Both of them blushed cherry red, trying not to grab the attention of each other.

-------------------------

"Is it time?" it asked eagerly, glancing towards Jengatsu.

"Yes master, it is…" Jengatsu snickered evilly, though behind his fake expression of glee his mind was racing with nervousness…..this had to work…or else…

"Then go Jengatsu… you know what you have to do…"

-------------------------

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, both of them flirting with one another, though trying not to show it. It was the perfect day, with the perfect weather….they both felt happy.

Suddenly Inuyasha jolted….Kagome quickly looked over to Inuyasha… "you okay Inuyasha?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Inuyasha's head faced the ground, his hair covering his face…slowly he lifted his head…grinning broadly and his eyes gleamed bright red… though as soon as he blinked his eyes went back to normal.

_Something isn't right…did Inuyasha's eyes just gleam red...just like last night…_ (Kagome). Kagome shook her head, forgetting the thought. She hadn't slept well last night because of the "incident"…maybe the lack of sleep was making her see things.

"Hey Kagome…come with me…I have something to show you…" Inuyasha said as he slowly got up… moving his arm motioning her to go with him.

Surprised at Inuyasha's sudden change, Miroku and Sango turned to look towards Kagome, eager to see her reaction.

Kagome not sure what to do with this quite random reaction couldn't do anything but say…"...ummm….ya…sure Inuyasha….but where?" eager to know what Inuyasha was up to.

"…I can't tell you… just come with me! I have to tell you something…something…secret…" Inuyasha said, grinning widely, but making sure no one saw.

"Umm….ok…," Kagome said in a confused tone as she slowly got up from the ground to follow him.

Both Miroku and Sango looked at one another in the same confused manner that Kagome had had.

-------------------------------------

"I have to get there on time…I have to get there on time for everything to work out…!" Jengatsu yelped as he hobbled quickly down a long dirt path.

At the end of the path was a large cave….the "never-ending" cave they used to call it. Due it being so long that no one had ever found out where it had ended. Jengatsu quickly shuffled towards the entrance. Nearby there was a large boulder.

_The perfect hiding spot_ (Jengatsu).

He limped over to the boulder and crouched behind it so that no one could tell there was a person there. Everything was set, the rope was in place, the boulder was in place…everything should go fine.

_Perfect…._

---------------------------------

_Where is Inuyasha taking me…?_ (Kagome).

Inuyasha had been acting weird for the past few minutes. And this had been making Kagome feel extremely uneasy. She didn't know what was going on.

_Think positive Kagome…maybe he's finally going to tell you his feelings for you… _(Kagome).

Kagome smiled at the thought and with that she eagerly skipped over near Inuyasha. Eager to see what he had to say.

They walked down a long, winding dirt path. At the end of it was a cave... it was large, it was cold, it was…scary. As soon as the both of them entered the cave Kagome knew that for sure something had gone wrong. She glanced over towards Inuyasha….he had been ahead of her the whole time….

------------------------

_ok….now….I'll cut it now_ (Jengatsu) thought as he took out a rusty knife and cut at a nearby rope that laid beside him. As soon as he saw Kagome and Inuyasha enter the cave, he knew it was time.

He repeatedly cut the rope, the rusty knife breaking each piece thread by thread. Finally the rope broke through its last strand- it had been cut….

_Now that bitch will never escape… _(Jengatsu).

-----------------------------

In the eager silence Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on Inuyasha…won't you tell me now at least why you brought me here?"

He wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on now, don't be a spoiled sport. You brought me all the way over here for nothing?" Kagome asked in an annoyed voice.

Suddenly Inuyasha turned his head. Kagome screamed out loud. Inuyasha's eyes had turned blood red and there was a broad, wild grin that spread across his face. His claws were drawn out…and they were facing Kagome…ready to attack.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She was stunned….had this happened again to her? What was going on with Inuyasha? She was so confused. She stood stock still in utter shock, paralyzed with fear.

The only clear thought that came through her mind was…_run, run Kagome, something's wrong with Inuyasha and you have to tell the others!_

And with that Kagome turned her heel and headed towards the bright light that indicated the entrance of the cave.

_Kill her Inuyasha…Kill her…_

Though suddenly, just as she was about to dash through the entrance a large boulder dropped right in front of her… blocking the entrance. There was no way out of the cave! She was trapped.

Frightened, Kagome turned around…to see Inuyasha commencing towards her. His claws drawn, his smile wide….and his eyes blood red.

He snickered devishly out loud… "Come here Kagome…I have something to tell you…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- _

"Wake up, wake up…" Sango said as she shook Miroku's shoulder as he lay sprawled snoring on the wooden floor.

"..Huh…wha…what…" Miroku mumbled waking up half asleep.

"Miroku….Miroku wake up...something's wrong..." Sango said in a worried voice.

As soon as Miroku heard Sango's voice of despair he quickly brought himself to attention. He kneeled forward towards the nervous Sango and laid his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Inuyasha and Kagome haven't returned for several hours. I'm worried- what if something happened to them out there. Ever since last night when Inuyasha was sleepwalking he hasn't been acting normal- and then this afternoon when he randomly asked Kagome to go with him? Miroku what if Kagome's hurt…?"

Miroku sat stock still for a moment, thinking over what Sango had just said. Finally getting out of

his trance he replied, "I think you're right Sango…something isn't right here….I suggest we go look for them."

Both of them quickly got up in anxiety and rushed out of the hut. Eager to find Kagome and figure out what was going on.

-------------------------------------

The path that lay ahead of them was long and dark. The twisted dirt path curved in many directions, leaving quite a bit of darkness around the edges, making it look mysterious and dangerous. Who knew what was lying ahead of them?

"Let's go here….I see Inuyasha's footprints trailing on this path…" Sango said with her cunning eye examining the ground.

"I agree…let me go ahead…you don't know what's up ahead there…" Miroku answered.

Several minutes had passed by and the both of them had reached a dead end. There in front of them lay a large cave. It was rough and rigid around the edges…but this one was different from most caves they had encountered. Here the entrance was blocked by a large boulder.

"It's a dead end..." Sango said as she walked up closer to the boulder.

Miroku walked up behind her and tapped the boulder to see how big it actually was. "Seems pretty thick," he replied.

"Ya…but this is quite strange…I mean Inuyasha's footsteps lead up to this cave and then they stop…where could they have gone if the entrance is sealed off?" Sango asked questioningly as she gazed up and down the entrance of the cave.

"I think something fishy is going on here…maybe they both went into the cave…and someone blocked off the entrance with this boulder..?"

"…could be a possibility…" Sango replied in a half-satisfied tone.

Suddenly, while the both of them were making up conclusions to Inuyasha and Kagome's strange disappearance they heard a loud scream from behind the boulder…

"Stop Inuyasha…what are you doing!"

---------------------------------------

Kagome backed up against the boulder. She had no where to go. No where to escape. She was completely trapped.

Inuyasha kept commencing towards her frightened figure. _Kill her Inuyasha, Kill her…_

He raised his arm ready to attack, his claws out and ready…Kagome pushed herself further into the wall of the cave, delaying Inuyasha's attack as much as she possibly could. Her whole body shivered with fright and horror, she was paralyzed with fright with no where to go.

_What the hell is wrong with Inuyasha…am I going to die? Is Inuyasha going to kill me…? _(Kagome)

Inuyasha raised his hand as soon as he was right in front of Kagome…Kagome let out a chilling scream, and with one swift movement of his hand he slashed her hard across her chest…once, twice…three times. Blood spurted out of her….and Kagome fell forwards into Inuyasha's arms.

Everything blacked out….it happened so quickly…at first Inuyasha was right in front of her, then suddenly he started attacking her with his claws. The pain was terrible- as his sharp claws teared into her soft flesh, making her bleed. Not only once, but three times. Three times the pain…not only physically…but emotionally…how could Inuyasha do this to her? Traitor.

Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms…then onto the hard stone floor of the cave. She lay there in her own pool of blood that had now collected nearby. She couldn't breathe now…she lay face down in her own blood… she was drowning. All she heard was a long, evil laugh echoing menacingly in front of her.

_That's it…this is the end of me…who would have thought I would die from the one I love…_ (Kagome).

Just when Kagome was about to take her last breathe, she felt a strong grip on her shirt. Inuyasha had lifted her up…and was dragging her. Her knees scratched against the rough surface of the cave, cutting her slightly here and there- like sandpaper. She didn't know why Inuyasha was carrying her and where…she didn't care anymore. She couldn't even see through her half-consciousness from all the blood loss and caked eyes which were now covered in blood from her own puddle of it.

Kagome breathed in lightly in and out. It didn't matter anymore…her lung had been punctured and half the air she was breathing in wasn't doing any good to her heart. She groaned out loud in pain as Inuyasha had roughly dragged her over a bump on the floor. The pain was unbearable, if felt like every bone in her body had been broken up into a million pieces.

He had finally stopped. Through her close eyes, Kagome could sense a bright light through her shut eyelids. She heard voices murmuring in the background behind her. Quietly mumbling about something.

--------------------------

"…THAT'S KAGOME!" Sango shrieked in panic.

"We have to do something- Inuyasha is trying to hurt her!" Miroku yelled.

And with that…Miroku took off the cloth from his arm and opened up his wind tunnel. He knew it was dangerous, but if his dear friend was in danger then he would stop at nothing to save her.

The boulder was heavy; he could feel it on the weight of his palm. Slowly the large, heavy boulder shifted slightly….finally it let loose and it went swirling through into Miroku's wind tunnel. Rapidly as soon as that had happened Miroku shut it and held on to his arm. That had taken more time then he had thought it would. Due to its extremely heavy weight it had taken Miroku longer than usual- several minutes in fact.

As soon as the boulder had budged, Sango quickly dashed over towards the entrance, eager to see if Kagome was still there. Though to her despair she wasn't. Suddenly she let out a loud scream, "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Miroku yelled in a scared tone as he dashed over to Sango's side.

There leaned Sango against the floor, kneeling down looking at something on the floor. Miroku quickly leaned down beside her. To his shock there lay a large puddle of dark ruby coloured blood.

"It's fresh." Sango replied in a cold tone.

"You don't think Inuyasha…" Miroku said as he looked at Sango with shocked eyes.

Completely ignoring him, Sango looked up at Miroku, with deep hatred and anger enraged in them. "There's a trail…" she said coldly as she pointed to a long slithering red liquid that waved down towards the dark bottom of the cave.

---------------------

Kagome heard an old, raspy voice speaking above her. She tried to open her eyes to see who the bastard was, but she couldn't. Her eyes were so covered in blood that she couldn't even move them. She knew that voice wasn't Inuyasha…his voice wasn't that old.

Though somehow the voice sounded familiar…as if she had heard it somewhere before. Not long ago. It had a nice sweet tone in it, but it had been tinted with a great hatred and evil.

Suddenly Kagome felt herself being carried up again. This time it was not as painful as before, since her whole body had become numb to the pain. She felt someone holding onto her and then placing her on a different textured ground. Wood. She was being wheeled away somewhere.

She wanted to scream, yell out in pain, in agony, in hatred- in betrayal. She opened her mouth- trying to waiver out the few words that could come out of them. But she couldn't. Her throat was parched of every drop of water and no sound came out of it. All that she could manage to give out were a few squeaky groans and moans.

She heard someone giggling in the distance as she was being pulled farther and farther away into the light. Inuyasha.

Through the cracked dryness of her throat, Kagome managed to say one word out loud. With her dry, raspy breath she moaned…"why…"

----------------------------------

Miroku was stunned at Sango's eagerness to find Kagome- for her safety. It sparked warmth in his heart for his growing affection for her as she thundered loudly in front of him- running. He quickly shook his head in disagreement. This was not the time to think about this- right now they had to find Kagome and make sure that she was safe.

Suddenly Sango stopped. Up ahead lay a large hole on the side of the cave. A bright light bursted through it, showing another entrance to the cave. Though there was something in the middle of that entrance. Someone was standing there…still...not moving a muscle.

Sango let out a loud gasp. Up ahead of her stood Inuyasha….looking at his claws in horror which were covered in blood. A tear trickled down the side of his cheek and fell on his blood splattered kimono…slowly he shook his head…trying not to think of what he might have done. He didn't want to admit it…he couldn't have killed Kagome…

Suddenly Inuyasha heard footsteps running to the side of him. He looked up guiltily and saw both Miroku and Sango staring at him in utter horror and shock, staring at his body which was soaked in blood.

"….what have I done…?" Inuyasha said slowly looking up in terror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Jengatsu's Mistake _

Kagome groaned in pain as she was roughly wheeled across an unknown terrain. She had noticed that she had stopped bleeding and she was now able to gain some motion in the tips of her fingers and toes.

Eventually the cart had stopped rolling, and once again Kagome felt herself being huskily picked up and laid down. Though this time she felt a strange texture of the ground as she felt a weird imprint underneath the bare back of her leg. She had managed to move the tips of her fingers around to get a better feeling of where she was been laid. Then she finally figured it out. Straw. She was laid down on some sort of straw mat.

Starting to think about why she was here in the first place suddenly Kagome heard the same old voice talk, the same as in the cave.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be okay. Here, drink this. "

Kagome heard a bottle being uncorked as rough, wrinkly fingers gently opened her mouth and poured in a thick, viscous liquid down into her throat. Unwillingly, Kagome drank it up, not caring about the possibility that this person could be making her drink poison at that moment.

"You should be feeling a warm sensation running through you now…" the old voice crackled.

And surely Kagome did feel a warm sensation running through her body. First it started off from the tips of her toes, then it went up her legs, then thighs, stomach, arms, fingers until it reached her face, and eventually her eyes. Kagome winced once or twice, noticing that the unbearable pain she had been feeling before had seemed to have diminished, and she felt as if no harm had been done to her. Blinking slowly, Kagome managed to open her eyes, which earlier had been caked shut with her own blood. Wriggling her fingers, she eventually moved her hand, then her arm. The pain had completely left her.

Unsure of what was going on, Kagome decided to move her arm towards her chest, where Inuyasha had brutally lashed out at her earlier on. Though when she reached her chest wound, there was nothing there. She moved her arm up and down, feeling for any bandaging that might be stopping the pain or even the blood from being seen on her hands. Though to her dismay Kagome felt nothing, but the light cotton of her school dress shirt.

"I just gave you a healing potion dearie. A mixture of honey, herbs and special spells and incantations make this one of the most expensive and rare potions found in the world. You should be happy that I had it on me and used it on you, otherwise you would have been a goner, " the old voice said as it had noticed Kagome moving her arm over her body in a confused manner.

Finally, Kagome wanting to know who was the one that had laughed when seeing her brutally injured body in the cave and rolled her to the hut, but ironically had ended up saving her, got up and seated herself upright.

Kagome's eyes widened it utter terror, this man…..was the same vendor who had sold the black jade necklace to her just the other day!

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared at his claws, covered in a dark, ruby coloured liquid. Blood. He panted heavily…_no, no…I couldn't have done this- there must be a clear explanation for all of this…_(Inuyasha).

Sango looked up at the lone figure standing at the entrance of the cave. She had, had the suspicion that Inuyasha was the one that had injured Kagome, but when she actually saw him standing there in his blood-drenched kimono, it had finally hit her hard. Inuyasha had just killed Kagome. He was a traitor.

"What the hell did you do to Kagome!" Sango shouted out loudly on the brink of tears.

Finally noticing that there were people there, Inuyasha shifted his drooping head upwards to catch the horrified stares of both Sango and Miroku.

"I-I-I…I don't know…" Inuyasha muttered out stupidly.

"Don't gimme that god damn excuse you little bastard! You just killed Kagome! After all these months of working together and searching for the jewel shard your true colours finally come out! You bastard! You TRAITOR!" Sango shouted out in a wild rage as she began to savagely run towards him. Though she was stopped as she felt a strong grip grab onto her arm.

Sango turned her head around in surprise. Why was Miroku stopping her from attacking this pathetic traitor, when it was more than clear that he had just killed Kagome?

"No Sango, don't be unreasonable. Something's wrong- and I know that Inuyasha isn't at fault here," Miroku said firmly as he gazed into Sango's confused eyes.

"B-B-B…But Miroku…"

"No Sango, don't be hasty, we need to think about what has happened. We don't want to pay for our consequences later on. For all we know there could be someone out there right now who wants us to kill Inuyasha due to our misjudgment. First of all we need to find Kagome and make sure that she isn't actually dead. She might even still be alive, we still don't know that," Miroku said wisely.

Sango quietly nodded in approval. Maybe what Miroku was saying was correct, maybe she was being a little too hasty. Though it wasn't her fault, I mean, who knows what could have happened to Kagome- she _needed_ to find her…

Both Miroku and Sango turned back towards Inuyasha, hoping to talk things through and find out what happened and where Kagome was, but to their utter horror when they turned around, where Inuyasha had once been standing, there was no one. He had run away.

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha's mind raced, his heart pounded, his forehead sweated profusely. He needed to find Kagome- what he had done was totally wrong and he didn't even know that he had hurt her!

_I'm so weak, what the hell have I done? What if I **killed** her! I can't live without Kagome, how could I do this to her?_ (Inuyasha).

Inuyasha sniffed the air, analyzing all the different scents that had risen with the upbringing of the new morning. Somewhere in the hundreds of different scents that had mixed together, he needed to find Kagome's scent. Which wasn't difficult because Inuyasha had come to get used to her scent, which was the most unique of all. It had a sweet, tangy scent, like the blossoming of wild flowers on the first day of spring. He kept sniffing and sniffing. No matter how difficult it was, he wasn't going to give up.

Suddenly he smelled it. Her sweet, arousing scent. Inuyasha turned forward in that direction, running off wildly.

----------------------------

Kagome backed away against the wall. This, this man, he had wheeled her away to some unknown place, he had laughed at her when she was injured, he had talked to Inuyasha after he had attacked her, and now, and NOW she was sitting in the same hut as this mad man!

She couldn't believe it. The chances of something like this happening? She hadn't seen it coming!

The old man grinned, his cracked, yellow teeth protruding from his rigid lips. He looked so disgusting and vile. So evil. He moved closer towards her, and Kagome kept pressing herself against the seams of the walls. Until eventually her body was flat against the wall and the old man was face to face with her.

Kagome moved her head sideways in disgust as she could feel the damp breath of the old man blowing against her, smelling of rotten eggs and old fish.

"Kagome, " the old man said evilly, "you should consider yourself lucky…"

"Why is that?" Kagome asked in a scared tone.

"Because, I was ordered to kill you. The Lord had told me that I have to kill you, or else I will be brutally punished."

"Then- then why haven't you killed me yet? Why have you brought me here? Why did you give me that healing potion?" Kagome asked anxiously, fearful of knowing the answers to all her questions.

"Because, you're so _beautiful_. Darling, I am Jengatsu, master of the possessive arts- I had all of you under my plan, everything was working out perfectly. I had gotten that dumb fool Inuyasha under my spell and he had listened to every whimper and plea that I had ordered him to do. And I had ordered him to kill you…"

"…and…" Kagome asked, curiosity finally hitting the edge of her tone.

Jengatsu continued, "…and then I told him to stop. I ordered him to take you to me. So that **I** could deal with you personally."

"…personally…" Kagome asked, the fear finally returning to her whimper.

Jengatsu grinned devishly. "Of course darling, since the first day that I saw you I was tranced under your spell of beauty. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. And since that day I have thought of nothing except you, nothing except your body, nothing except me touching every curve that lay grooved upon your delicate body- and how can I do that if you're dead?"

"You disgust me, " Kagome said brutally looking into the old man's eyes with deep hatred.

"Oh, don't hate me. For I have saved you. I even went against the will of my Lord. I saved you Kagome. You don't know how much trouble I shall be in if my Master finds out. I want you Kagome, I _need_ you." The old man said disgustingly as he laid one old, wrinkly hand on the bare leg of Kagome. Moving slowly…._slowly_ up towards her skirt…

---------------------------------------------

Sango turned back towards Miroku, anger lit up in her eyes.

"See what you did Miroku? You let him get away! If you had just let me go then I would have been able to get him!" Sango said angrily.

Miroku looked at the exit of the cave in utter confusion. He had never suspected even Inuyasha to stoop so low as to run away, even from them. Maybe Sango was right, maybe Inuyasha was putting up a whole sherade from the first time they had met.

"I'm sorry Sango, I didn't mean for something like this to happen, believe me, it was completely out of my will."

"Yes, yes I know," Sango said as she sighed loudly, in the hopes of just giving up.

"Then I guess we should get going," Miroku said sternly.

Sango lifted her head in surprise, "Huh?"

"Let's go and try to find Inuyasha, maybe he has run to where Kagome is…once we find him, we can find Kagome," he said.

Sango nodded once again in approval, and they both headed out through the exit of the cave in search of Inuyasha-, the traitor.

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes widened with horror. She quickly lifted her hand and slapped the old man right across the cheek, hard. Whimpering, the old man yelped and backed away.

"You disgusting old man! How could you do this- you pervert! Do you realize our age difference! You're as old as my _grandfather_! Have you no shame!"

Jengatsu rubbed his crimson red cheek, which was now burning in pain from the hard slap that Kagome had hit him with.

"…you little bitch! I get out of my way, even risking my life for you- and all I ask in return is a little loving- and you can't even do that?" he yelled in an outraged voice.

Leaning over towards the wall to his left, Jengatsu picked up a heavy steel sword that lay against the wall. He quickly took it out of its case as he raised it high, with it gleaming in the reflection of the afternoon sun.

"Well then, if you won't love me, then I guess I shall have no use of you! You stupid woman, it would have done you better to just give in- at least that way you would have had a better chance of living! Now I think I shall just listen to my Master and _kill_ you!" Jengatsu said in an outraged voice. Obviously, Kagome had hit the man in the wrong spot- she had hit his pride.

All of a sudden the door of the hut burst open and a tall muscular figure walked through the door. Not able to see the man due to the sun obscuring her vision, and due to common habit, Kagome yelled out- "Inuyasha!" in a happy glee.

The old man turned around in bewilderment as he stuttered in confusion. The man grabbed a sword from his side and swung it ruthlessly across the man's neck, instantly severing his head from his neck. Jengatsu's head landed with a loud thud on to the floor as it rolled slowly towards Kagome, leaving a trail of blood squirting out of his severed vein.

Kagome glanced down towards the head, as she saw the eyes looking straight up at her blankly. Squirming with disgust, Kagome immediately ran towards the figure standing in front of the door, instantly hugging him tightly across the chest.

"Oh Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault after all! You were just being controlled by this crazy old man! Thank you for saving me!" Kagome said gladly as she looked up towards his face.

But suddenly Kagome yelped in shock, as she backed away from her hugging grip and looked straight at him.

The person she had hugged, wasn't Inuyasha, it was somebody else.

------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of the chapter! OMG- I'm so sorry that it took me like forever to finish this chapter. Since I haven't like written it in a couple of months! He he…I prolly lost alotta readers…but hopefully the people who finished reading this chap will keep on reading. I just got a sudden urge to finish this chap! Hope you guys liked it- please review! **


End file.
